


As The World Caves In-Marauders Era

by KittenKay666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders harry potter
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hogwarts, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Sirius Black, Sad, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, everyone is not straight because we need more diversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: Ok fare warning this will change this story is not for the faint of heart. I plan to make this sad. I have put my self to the challenge of rewriting harry potter story because you know jk is a terf so I really wanted to make and lovely divers set of characters. More tags/ characters to be added.
Relationships: Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Jasmine Potter
Kudos: 1





	As The World Caves In-Marauders Era

“Remus John Lupin you will not turn away from especially now”. Jasmine huffed as he continued to walk down the narrow pathway not giving her the time of day. She gently passed over sleeping Harry to Rhoda and walked closer to him.

“Where done all of this is done” . Jasmine looked at her and would not let her voice shake now she understood not wanting anything from her after everything that has happened with Sirius but at her brothers and lily's funeral for god sake. She was barely holding herself together but she could not lose one of the only people she knew and loved that was alive. 

“I understand that Remus I have made peace with that but walking away from everything at their funeral we have both lost so much you could not get your head out of your ass for five seconds and look around you. You have always been a coward but I thought for once you would put your own sense of morality aside and stay with the people who cared for you.” Jasmine meant to call him a coward and in her eyes he was but she understood the pain of losing everything and also knew what Remus was doing. She knew him for too many years to not understand he was trying to push himself away to punish himself.

“ Coward Jasmine I am done the war is over everyone is dead gone what is there left for me here”. At the moment that was said young Harry let out a blood curdling scream he had woken up from his nap and Jasmine knew he could sense the stress coming off her in waves.

She turned back to Remus as he looked her dead in their eyes ``Goodbye Jasmine”. He left in the puff of smoke as he aperted away from the funeral. She turned around to Rhoda trying to comfort the screaming baby. She was going to rush to Harry when she saw people in the opening of the cemetery looking at her. Well they had made a scene. She slowly made her way back to baby harry and collected him out of Rhoda arms. 

Rhoda gave Jasmine a look interpreted as are you ok but her thoughts were on collecting Harry and fishing this funeral so she and the baby could go home. After she had calmed Harry down she grabbed the four lily flowers out of her green coat pocket and walked toward the grave of her brother and best friend.

Resting on her knees in front of her brother's graves she gave Harry a teary eye smile and said , “James , I will protect him and he will know of you Lily and how much you loved him. I will love and protect him as my own. Thank you for being the best twin and gal can ask for. Good bye dear.” Jasmine deposited two of the four white lilies on the gravestone, one for her and one for Harry and moved to Lily's grave.

“Lovely fiery, passionate lily I am so sorry you had to go so soon. I will make you the same promise I made James. I will protect your son with my life. Thank you for being my best friend for all of these years.” She deposited the two final flowers on her grave and stepped up and made a turn to exit when she saw Rhoda still waiting for her.

“You could have gone home Rhoda I know my around London.” Rhoda laughed “ Well remember the babysitter's at your house and I know that I will be taking both Harry and Dorothy home with me tonight.” Jasmine looked at her friend and said “you don't have too you know I can watch him just find I do have to raise him now” “Jaz look you need to mourn and that is ok.”

They walked to the end of the street and left in their own puff of smoke. She went into the potter manor and saw the babysitter sitting on the couch well not any normal baby sister . “Thank you Cassie for watching her” . “Of course jaz” but before her sentence Rhoda whistled “ I am also taking you kid come on one big sleep over at my house.” Cassie gave a strange look at jaz as she gave the girl a small smile “ She has come to the idea that I need time alone”. Cassie shook her head and ran upstairs to get her things. “Rhoda, I am going to run a bath. I know you can see yourself out”. “Of course jaz have a good night.” 

As she made her way to her bedroom she tried not to break down at different sites such as the Sirius motorbike helmet thrown on the table or pictures of her family that lined the walls. She entered the large bathroom and lit candles and dug through the sink cabinets. She pulled out a container of Jasmine scented bubble bath and thought of the time she got this. It was for the birthday she had spent before lily and James went into hiding and gift from lily. She would always remember what lily said for a special occasion. Well maybe this counted as she made her bath, removed her clothing and unpinned her shoulder length black hair and put her glasses beside the pins. 

The bath itself was enjoyable. She tried to keep her thoughts from straying to Remus and especial Sirius but she kept putting her mind on baby harry. If she was fit to raise him , who would he be more like Lily or James. She took a step out of the bath and threw one of Sirius' sweaters over her head and took the time to dry her hair.   
She took steps back into her bedroom and saw that an unknowable owl was sitting on her window seal. She gave the black owl a treat and untied the letter from its food and was almost fired from who it was from. She needed a cup of coffee for this. She left the letter on bed and made her way down stairs to the kitchen.   
Making the coffee and putting more whiskey than coffin in the old chipped cup of her fathers she made her way back to bed. But before she ascended the stairs she made sure to grab the bottle of whiskey to take with her. She laid down in bed and opened the letter and it said.

Dear Mrs. Potter,   
I wanted to send you a letter personally after everything that has happened. I am sorry for your loss. I was never a fan of James or Lily but I understand what he meant to you. Losing a sibling is never easy and I wish you the best through the grieving process. I know that we were never friends and that I ruined your relationship with my wife but I wanted to apologize for that. I also understand that you have know reason to accept my apology but if you ever need anything even if it's just someone for a young potter to play with please contact me and Narcissa .  
-Lucius Malfoy.   
Jasmine put the letter down and grabbed the bottle of whisky she would answer that letter tomorrow.


End file.
